The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie!
by Sere-san
Summary: This started out as a PM conversation...it somehow turned into an RP. Join Kitty-san and Wolfie as they adventure into the world of the nations and manage to interact with them all! Haha, sorry for the bad description...rated T for two reasons. 1) I'm insane 2) Curse words...there is currently no difinitive list of Characters XD
1. Prologue and Bios

Disclaimer: You see this symbol (-)? This means that I don't own Hetalia at all, and this is going to be repeated for every page so you all understand it :-)

.

So this is a completely random RP that started few weeks ago with a friend. It started with me commenting about her review, which was completely awesome, and then I turned into a cat and chased a squirrel….I know what you're thinking: A SQUIRREL?! Yes my dear friends, I turned into a cat and chased a _squirrel_. Shocker XD Well enough chit-chat; this first page is bios of both the main characters!

.

.

This was a joint effort by Kay-Mentrae and I, so credit goes to her too because without her this never would have happened!

* * *

**Kay-Mentrae:** Ello there! I'm Shirakami, or Lupin if you'd prefer~ I'm a biig white timber wolf with indigo eyes XD I used to belong to Holy Rome a loooonnggg time ago, but have kinda been wandering round since then... I've belonged to Germany, lived with England for a while, stayed with Spain for about a year, and then got really really lost and somehow Oliver found me~ so now I live with him! Mostly... But yep! It's very nice to meet you ^-^

A few notes:

-is called Wolfie or Doggie by Kitty-san

-can do an awesome imitation of England's voice

-wants to join Alaska's dog and wolf army

.

.

**Power-of-the-elements**: Hi hi hi! My name's Serebro, but all my friends call me Kitty-san, Kitty, or Sere-san. I'm a silver ocicat with sparkly green eyes. I have a knack for pissing people off if i try hard enough and i love taking naps with Greece. I was originally a cat of one of Russia's cities; formerly Moscow's pet. I has awesome magical powers that I dont even know about; however, i tend to be a clutz (which is saying a lot for a CAT). I mostly wander around of my own accord, feeding myself the old fashioned way and chasing after squirrels, cuz squirrels is awesome sauce! XD I got hooked on tomatoes when I one day wandered into a vege garden and i hadnt eaten for two days (damn tomatoes are awesome!).

Few Notes:

-prefers being called Kitty or Kitty-san

-LOVES tomatoes if you haven't already gotten the message from her bio

-spends most of her time in Greece but travels back and forth between him and Russia

* * *

So yesh, now presenting….dum dum dum….The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie!


	2. Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Since the Hetalia guys are eventually added, I know it is my moral (lol)

obligation to say that neither Kay-Mentrae nor I own Hetalia in any way shape or

form...even though we both really want to XD

.

Well hiya everyone! I'm taking a quick break from Cleverbot to slowly bring my sanity

back in order. Granted I lost my sanity a long time ago, but it's gotten worse due to

the repetitive-ness of "I'm not the bot, you are!" and honestly I can say I need a

break. Just to share with you all cuz I love you (friendly!) people, I just found out that

my viola touring group is going to Austria, Switzerland, and Doitsu...whoops I mean

Germany ^.^ this coming summer and I've so very excited! My one problem is that i

only know how to to say "hi", "i love you", "yes", "no", "thank you", "you're welcome",

"Do you speak German?", "good-bye", and "good morning/night" in German. That and

curse words can only get you so far...ENOUGH OF THAT XD. This is a little segment of

my life called "What the fu***?!" and I took the random opportunity to do a fun little

rp with a friend. Wait wait wait, there was something i wanted to say so listen up...

.

.

I would like to shout out (though it's a week late) to the Phillipines. I hope things are

looking up now for you all! My heart goes out to everyone! Now I ask for a brief

moment of silence for all the people who lost their lives...

.

.

Thank you. Now presenting, The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie, the abridged

version! If you wish to read more (since this is gonna go on for like, ever), just let me

know and I'll make this an official story! Cheers! :-D Oh yeah, and a thanks to Kay-

Mentrae for being awesome!

* * *

**Me**: lol! SQUIRREL! *runs outside and climbs a tree*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Omg! Squirrel! *Runs out and bounces up and down at the tree barking* Squirrel! squirrel! SQUIRREL!

.

**Me**: O.o you're a dog? I'm a kitty! ^.^ *snags squirrel by tail* hisssss! I will take you down squirrel! *throws squirrel to ground for you*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Squirrel! *pounces and noms, then sits up and grins, a fuzzy tail sticking out the corner of my mouth* Weph necincy mph ah Wumph ro...

.

**Me**: Wha? I don't understand dog...sorry. XD You saved any squirrel for me? *spots a bunny on the ground* Oh wait, never mind! *leaps down from tree* You're next

bunny! *starts chasing rabbit*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Patooi! - *spits out squirrel with a discussed face* Belch! Fire Ball! *sees rabbit and tip happily Joining you in the chase*

Actually, I said Well Necessarily I'm a Wolf tho! But I love Cats, I was raised by cats so I'm pretty much half cat myself XD *leaps at rabbit but misses and instead plies

head first into a tree* Ooph!

.

**Me**: (Ouch! XD)  
*unsheathes claws and launches myself at rabbit* HAHAHAHA! DIE BUNNY! You are so totally mine! *pounces and then turns as I hear something heavy hit a tree*

You ok, wolfie? *sinks claws into rabbit*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wobbles back a few steps and shakes my head* Brr! Urf, Yep, I'm fine *grins*

.

**Me**: *rabbit is now officially dead* Wanna piece? Omnomnomnom

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Yef! Hasenpfeffer! *noms a leg* Grazie!

.

**Me**: Pozhaluysta! *jumps up happily* I'z gonna climb a tree now, kay? *pads over to tree and runs claws down the trunk* hehe, just testing it...yeeaahh...

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Du Bar! * Charges at the tree and leaps up into it, scrabbling up the

trunk slightly before grabbing a lower branch in my fangs and pulling myself up onto

it* *looks around and wags tail triumphantly* Oh Ya! Check it! I'm up a tree! Take

that's world!

.

**Me**: O.O *knows the apocalypse is coming when canines can climb trees* oh what the

hell! *climbs up tree and perches on branch right above you* OWN XD Iz a kitty so i so

awesome at climbing! *sees bird on tree branch*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: XD yes.. Don't freak too bad though, I said I was raised around cats!

So climbing trees is something I can do... Albeit poorly *sticks out tongue* heh heh...

.

**Me**: *closes eyes and waves tail happily in air* im debating whether i wanna catch that

bird or nawt...wait a second...*launches self from tree* i kin fly! Iz a flying kitty cat!

*sees ground rushing up at me* aw der'mo...*absorbes impact at last moment*.

Ooooowwwww

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Stares Down at You* Dude? You Ok?

.

**Me**: *purrs* I've had better days... *shivers and shakes myself* hehe, that was kind

of fun, maybe I should do it again! *thinks about that for a moment* Aw hell with

it...*climbs up tree and again and launches myself off...again* Woot! Head rush!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Laughs* You are one Crazy Cat XD

.

**Me**: Hellz yes I am! ^.^ Though I recommend not doing it because dog/wolf bodies

aren't meant to absorb the same type of shock as my awesome body can...XD

*goes through process again* EPICNESS! I feels so free!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ... *stares down at the ground then at the tree* ...umm... actually... I

think i might be totally stuck... *Grins sheepishly*

.

**Me**: *collapses in fit of laughter* You've...hehe...gotta...oh gawd haha~, climb down

backwards...oh god I gotta take a picture of this and put it on kitty facebook!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *frowns* Hey! S'not funny! I'm really stuck! *whimpers and shifts

nervously on the branch looking down* and what do you mean climb backwards?! How

the FrUk can you climb BackWards?!

.

**Me**: (lol FrUk!) *grins but stops laughing* Try gripping the trunk of the tree with your

forepaws and then slide down with you butt facing the ground so you land on

your back paws...that should work. XD maybe next time leave the climbing to the cats

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ... *pouts* but i like climbing trees tho... *sighs and turns around and

shimmies backwards on the branch* L-like this, right? *Scoots back and grips the

trunk, but suddenly loses my balance and falls backwards with a yelp and a muffled

thud that knocks the wind out of me*

(And Yep, FrUK, Not my favourite pairing, but an actual curse word in my household! I've even caught mom saying it once

XD course when she makes pasta she also Yells when its finished "Girls, come down! I... Made ... PASTA~" With the Italy voice and everything! My moms awesome XD

XD)

.

**Me**: *runs up* dude, you ok? *pokes gently with forepaw*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Mmrph... *sits up and grins* heh heh... Ow, ya, I'm alright... Guess I

need to work on getting down from trees huh? *Xp*

.

**Me**: Mrrrrow! *laughs* *flicks tail across my paws* My master likes kitties! Maybe he

likes wolfies too...I'll have to ask him. Maybe he can help you learn how to perfect

your climbing ^.^

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *stands up and shakes off* Your master? Who's that? *tilts head

curiously* if he can help me clim better, I'm all for it! *grins wolfishly*

.

**Me**: His name's Greece! He's very nice...and yeah, let me go get him! *pads off to find Greece*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Oh! Ok then! *sits down happily and waits for her to come back*

.

**Me**: *pads back with Greece* Mrrow! Say hi to Greece! *sit down and purrs proudly*

.

Greece: Wait, I was brought out here for a wolf? When you said that a friend had a

climbing issue, I assumed you meant a cat. Oh well, what can I help you with?

*bends down to eye level with you*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wags my tail at the strange by oddly likeable man* hi there! Uhm...

*ducks head and pins back ears in embarrassment* well... I uh-... I have no trouble

getting up, but I usually fall getting back down... Kitty-San said you could help me

learn to climb backwards?

.

**Me:**

Greece: ...hm...yes I suppose there may be a way. if i recall, a wolf's hind legs are

normally stronger than their front legs, so I believe the best method would be to land

on your hind paws-

Me: *purrs* And then distribute the shock to your front legs once your back legs hit

the ground! *grins* I love my master... *circles around Greece, rubbing up against his

legs, purring*

Greece: I love you too, kitty...back on track. try using your strong jaws as an anchor...I

recommend not trying to climb too high, though I will admit...I've never seen a wolf

climb a tree...*sighs, trying to keep himself from falling asleep*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *nods listening intently* ok, so... Like this? *turns back to the tree and

crouches like a cat, then springs up and scrambles at the bark a bit untill I

manage to chomp onto a lower branch and pull myself up on to it* *pants* Ok, now what?

.

**Me:**

Greece: zzzz

Me: MEOW! Wake up!

Greece: huh? Oh yeah. To get back down, try gripping the branch in your jaws and using the tree trunk as a climbing wall, find some foot, er, pawholds and grip as

tightly as you can. Then release your hind claws from the tree and jump down, landing on your hind paws and then your forepaws so you absorb...zzzzz

Me: really? I'll join you for a nap later if you wake up now.

Greece: *wakes up* done. Absorb the shock and not worry about breaking any bones.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** ... *tilts head looking worried* um.. If you say so... *takes a deep breath in, then grabs another branch in my jaws and turns around and slips of of the

branch I'm on and hangs there scrabbling against the tree for foot holds* ... ... ... *scrabbles a bit more, then whimpers*

.

**Me**:

Greece: aw crap...I gotcha! *holds out arms ready to catch if you fall*

Me: *whimpers* be careful! Use your awesome kitty instincts you were taught!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Scrabbles a few more seconds then loses grip on the branch and falls with a yelp right on top of Greece* Ooph!

.

**Me**: *curls up tail in amusement* you and Greece look like a Greece sandwich...*leaps up* kitty pile! XD

Greece: no! *mpffff* valiant effort wolfie...wait no, don't kitty! Oh sh- *gets wind knocked out of him*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *stares at Greece and lets out a bark like laugh when kitty jumps on us* ha HA! *rolls over an wiggles wagging my tail*

.

**Me**: kitty is awesome! kitty is awesome! *sings happily* *purrs in amusement*

Greece: oh kitty, i dont think we'll be taking a nap later *falls asleep* zzzzzzzz

Me: oh Greece! ^.^ *gently bats his nose with my paw*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *rolls off of Greece and lays at his side starring at him* ...did he totally just fall asleep?! Wow dude... *looks up at kitty* soo.. Now what?

.

**Me**: *purrs in amusement* uh, how about...uh...we go torment some of the other countries? I say we start with America! XD

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *lets out a soft growl that rumbles like a purr* That, would surly be amusing~ *mimics England's voice Perfectly*

.

**Me**: O.O that was amazing! i'll do Russia's voice! *clears throat* you will become one with kitty, da?

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Laughs* Wow! Fantastic! Umm.. *Tilts head and thinks a moment, then suddenly grins* Let go of my Fratello you damn Potato Bastard! *sounds just like Romano*

**Me**: haha sweet! *narrows eyes thoughtfully* ah ha! ...I'm the awesome Prussia! kesese~! *purrs in amusement* now lets go bag us an American!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Alright! *bounces up tail wagging* and we- *suddenly pauses and grins wolfishly* Hey... Why don't we try our new found talents on him?

.

**Me**: O.O thats perfect. ok i be russia and you be britain, then we'll freak him out big time!

.

Kay-Mentrae: *wags tails really fast* Gottcha! Ooo this is gonna be fun~

.

**Me**: *uses epic cat powers and runs over to america's house* dude...incognito style. i hide in the tree, you hide under the porch :-D *climbs up tree as America walks outside talking on the phone*

America: for last friggen time, Bush (XD just cuz) im not gonna help u pass any of ur stupid bills in the house! no! oh fudge off!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Ducks under the porch and crouches low as he walks over me* (XD Bush!) *suddenly my eyes widen and I scoot to the edge of the porch where you can see me and start twitching my ears in a sort of an animal version of morse code*

-Hey! Dude, what's the plan?!-

.

**Me**: (lol u should totally just take a minute and reread this whole conversation XD funny enough for me to consider posting!)

*thinks for a moment* -alright, u start- (awesome animal code!) -when hes done on the phone, you should do your best impersonation of England-

America: oh eff you too! *hangs up* dude, never again...*mutters*thank god

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (Re-reads the entire conversation... Dang, *laughs* the adventures of Kitty-San and Wolfie XD that's awesome! Somehow this this thing turned into its own story! If you'd like to post it I'd love to see everyone's reactions to us Trollin America XD XD, ok... Here goes...)

*Stares up at you a moment then looks down to think and suddenly gets an Ah-Ha look and slightly evil wolfy grin as I scoot back under the porch* *Clears throat and switches to England's Voice just as he gets off the phone*

American? Are you home lad? ...I told you Russia, I don't think he's here... *makes it sound like it's coming from inside the house*

.

**Me**: (XD, if this epic rp ever ends, or even if it doesn't, this is gonna be in like chappies...^.^)

*epic evil grin* *switches to Russia's voice and throws voice to make it sound like it's coming from the roof*

are you certain Britain? I could have sworn I knew he would be here...oh well, let's just drop the fireworks down the chimney now, da? I am sure it will make a beautiful explosion! ^.^

America: uh...who's there? Russia? Iggy? WTH?! Get down off my roof Russia! *grabs a ladder and climbs up to the roof* O.O there's no one here...

.

**Kay-Mentrae**:

*Grins and has to suppress a laugh**Throws voice to sound like its now inside* Come now Russia, The fireworks would be much better off in the gits kitchen, then he won't be able to cook anymore of those bloody burgers he loves so much!

.

**Me**:

America: Don't you dare destroy my kitchen Iggy! *dashes over to door but stops when he hears Russia's voice*

Ok, I'll just climb down the chimney! *mimics sound of a heavy body falling* Owowowow, Britain, I recommend not trying to climb down a chimney...it really hurts *giggles* -this is epic!-

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wags tail in agreement* Russia you git! Your going to get yourself stuck! And then where would we be?! Now get out of there and help me light these! *drags my tongue across my teeth and make a hissing sound that sounds like someone trying to light matches*

.

**Me**: -omg that was amazing! next time we go to torture a country, you gotta teach me how to do that! ^.^-

America: Oh good god...what are you guys trying to do to my house!?

*grins evily* But I did not get stuck this time, so I call that a win, da? Coming! *jumps down to the ground on opposite side of tree to mimic a thud, then quickly scrambles back up* Um Britain, I do not think that is where the light goes. Try here! *takes match from Britain and attempts to light the tip (of course it's a fail XD)*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wags tail faster and has to sit on it to keep it from making too much noise* -Oh yes~ my latest master taught me how to do several sound effects ;3 for instance...-

You mean light it here? *makes the hissing light a match sound then bumps head on the porch* Ow! Damn bloody bugger! *leans over and grabs a mouthful of dried leaves and starts chewing on them, making a sound like a fire crackling* Damn! Shit! Russia, I just lit the curtains on fire!

.

**Me**: -XD kitty wants to know!-

America: *eye twitches* ohgawdno...nononononono!

do you think we should tell america that we burned his curtains?

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *gets off of tail and makes a scrambling panicked sound, like someone trying to put out a fire* N-no! No no... Umm... J-just hide them! Look Russia, maybe this whole plan was bolloxed from the beginning? Perhaps we should just leave?

*glances up at you in your tree* -but not before Russia should leave a surprise hmm? Lets leave him looking for what we did, shall we?- *gives another wolfish grin*

.

**Me**: -i could't agree more XD-

hmm let me try this *rustles the leaves of the tree with my tail then runs my claws down the bark of the tree to create a loud scratching noise* oopsie, it seems that curtains are not supposed to go down the garbage disposal...hahaha.

America: O.O *faints*

XD kitty and Wolfie for the win!

* * *

I sincerely hope you enjoyed that. This is only a small portion of it, and depending on feedback i may make this into an actual post! Happy days and stuff to everyone! :-D


	3. Off to Spain!

Disclaimer: -(I talked about this is the previous chappie XD)

.

Well, bienvenidos to the second chapter of The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie! I hope you found the last chapter amusing because it only gets better!

And I'm going to shout out again to Kay-Mentrae, for without her...this story would be nonexistent! Spasibo Kay! Now there's something I want to add: All of

this you see down there is original...random little stuff and all. If something was doctored, it was because of spelling errors. But IMHO (in my honest opinion),

I think those little random tidbits just make this more funny! XD

* * *

**Kay-Mentrae**: *hears the loud thump and crawls out from under the porch and bounds over to the fallen America and pokes him with my nose* *switches back to normal voice and gets a "Oh Holy Carp" face* Oopsie... Umm Kitty-San? I think we killed him! OxO

.

.

**Me**: *leaps down from tree and pads over to America* hmm...*prods him gently with my paw* nah he's sleeping now...XD i love it how people can go from a dead faint to knocked out!

America: zzzzzzz...burgers...zzzzzz

wow...only America would dream about burgers -.-

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Stares at him, then grins and wags my tail* Poor guy... I feel a little bad... *sighs switching to England's voice* ...The hopeless Git... *suddenly perks up my

ears and Gets that wolfish grin again* Should we steal one of his curtains as a final touch? *still talking like England but it somehow comes out sounding more like his 2p

instead*

.

.

**Me:** *ears perk up* thats like the best idea ever! *runs inside and comes back out with a giant curtain trailing behind me* imph goft duh cmftins! *spits out curtain* got it!

:-D

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Hehe, oh goody! Here, let me just- *takes the curtain and jumps off the porch with it and then stuffs it under and covers it with leaves and dirt* Perfect!

Okay! *turns back to you crouching and wagging my tail* That was fun, now what?

.

.

**Me:** hmm...*twitches nose in thought* well what would you like to do? i chose our last victim...XD *pads back over to America and sits on chest* America wake up! Mrrrrrow!

America: Thehouseisonfirewhatthefuck! *tries to sit up but fails cuz im on his chest* Kitty?

*purrs*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *bounds back up onto the porch* Hey Dude! *turns to Kitty and flicks an Ear and Grins* -XD the look on his face is priceless! And who next? Hmm~- *tilts head to think*

((Hey! You said you were maybe gonna post this? Why not ask the readers?))

.

.

**Me:** (O.O i should...but i already know you'd say hell yes XD)

*washes my paw and flicks it over my ears* -don't worry. if you need time to think, I'll entertain America!- *purrs and rubs head against America's face*

America: mmmpffhh! *spits out fur* haha you're a cute kitty aren't you? *strokes my back with his hand*

mmmm yeeeessss right there! *arches back* oh my~ *blushes as I realized how weird that sounded*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ((Oh ya I would! Fist pump! XD))

*Smirks slightly at you* -Enjoying yourself much? And don't think more time to think would help me... I've got no clue! Maybe we should ask someone?- *Ways my tail and

barks at America to pay attention to me too* -But not him tho, I think that would ruin the fun! Maybe your master Greece? Or we could alway ask Liv?-

.

.

**Me**: *continues to purr but looks over at you with a grin* -if we tried to do that to Greece, he'd figure it out immediately. he's much smarter than he acts!- *flips over onto

back* -oh...you mean ask him? sounds like an awesome idea! I'll summon him, you stay here!- *gets to paws and runs off at hyper speed to get my master*

America: aw darn, kitty left. hey look a wolf. Dude that's so totally cool! Here wolfie wolfie! *reaches out with hand to pet you*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Wags tail at him* Hey dude! America right? Nice to meet ya! *pushes head forward encouraging him to scratch my ears*

((Just realised, has he noticed we can talk yet? Or can he even understand us? He did hear when were talking like Russia and England...))

.

.

**Me**: (ja! but i dont think he figured out it was us...yet XD)

America: Nice to meet you too, wolfie! *rubs your head then scratches you behind the ears* haha you're so adorable! hey you haven't seen Britain or Russia around have you?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (Didn't think soo, but wasn't sure if he could he me just talk... Never mind Xp)

England? *closes eyes as he scratches behind my ears, wagging my tail so hard it thumped against the porch loudly*  
Is he a strange English dude with blond hair and big eyebrows?

.

.

**Me**:

America: haha! yep, that's the dude! *rubs one hand down ur back while the other continues to scratch behind ur ears*

.  
*is running back with Greece in tow* Wolfie-san! Wolfie-san!

Greece: must i get dragged everywhere? honestly i'm missing out on my nap time...

*scoffs and flicks tail* You're ALWAYS wanting to sleep...even more than me.

America: *continues to pet you but turns to face Greece* uh dude, whatcha doing here?

Greece: apparently to give aid to Kitty and Wolfie...*sigh*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *practicaly melts from the way America scrches behind my ears, but perks up when Kity any Greece walk up* Ah! Hey guys! *wags my tail in greeting* So kitty! Greece said he could help?

(XD America! Knows how to scratch someone behind the ears! And I read the awesome note! If you do decide to post this and want to cut it off, I think right after America faints could work! Maybe X3)

.

.

**Me**: ((lol i was thinking exactly the same thing! its like the perfect place too...and lol he does *says from experience XD))

America: hahaha whatevs dude... *continues to scratch you behind ears* come over here Kitty!

.

*happily pads over to America and leaps up onto his head* Kitty power! XD *raises paw triumphantly in air*

.

Greece: yes...i suppose i can. America did you know these two are going around and trying to scare countries?

.

America: *pauses for a moment and then continues rubbing you* Nopers! Didn't know! *grins happily*

.

-oh thank god...- So Greece, do you have any ideas?

.

Greece: Normally I'd say Turkey, but he's been missing for a while now so I suggest Italy. He's really easy to scare. Now may I go?

.

*purrs and nods* bye bye Gretsiya (Greece)! *waves tail in air*. Woot! Andiamo to Italy! XD

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (XD I don't doubt that!)

Turkey's missing? Wonder where he went? *tilts head in confusion and leans against America to change his angle of scratching* ...Oh well~ So Italy then? *switches to Italy's

voice* Ve! Sounds MAGNIFICO! *Wags tail and grins slightly smugly*

.

.

**Me**: ((O.o wait r we on the same page when it comes to my experience with america? XD and lol, side plot with Turkey!))

*switches to France's voice* Oui! C'est magnifique! Now let's go bag us an Italian! *jumps down off of America's head*

.

America: See ya guys later...i gotta go check up on my house now. *he gives you one more pat on the head before disappearing inside*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (...are we? Dude, I have no idea, i might be in a diffrent book XD it doesn't have anything to do with Florida, right? And Turkey! Odd how he goes missing right before thanks giveing O.o ...now I'm kinda worried...)

*watches him leave, then turns to you and grins* Wow... Oliver was right, he is a bit of a nut burger! I can't believe he didn't figure it out... *shakes head* Ah well~ So! Off to Italy then! *Jumps up and bounds off the pouch and take of down the road... Then suddenly skids to a stop and turns around and runs back panting* S-sorry...*Pant* I just realised...*Pant* W-where IS Italy?..

.

.

**Me:** ((XD yeah, worried about Turkey too...and with America, uh, let's just say I've been to Florida...or rather seen it. O.o yeah...ive never _actually_ been (lol gotta love metaphors) but i've been in the area...))

O.O Let me take out my map. *takes out map of the USA* hmm, weird, it's not on here. *takes out iphone* ah ha! google maps! O.O it says we have to swim...

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ((Ahh metaphors~ poor Oliver still doesn't quite understand why I snicker at him whenever he draws a picture of Big Ben XD))

Swim? Well... I'm rather good at the doggy paddle... *whimpers* but the Atlantic is a bit much. Hey! Why not catch some sea turtles? I hear they make awesome rafts! We can ask Spain!

.

.

**Me**: x.x i hate the water...mrrrr! but catching sea turtles might be fun! why dont you call Spain? ((XD your incentive to rp a country))

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (You want me to Rp Spain?)

Call him? How? I don't think he could hear me from here... *pauses to think* ...we could 'borrow America's cellphone maybe?

.

((And XD over 100 pms! Holy cow! This deserves a treat! *hands you a cupcake* Whoo hoo~ celebrate! ^w^))

.

.

**Me**: *recieves cupcake with eyes wide in awe* i will cherish this cupcake forever! XD *hands you over the cake i baked last night*

and yes, lol, i rped Amerika and Gretsiya (America and greece)...lol ur turn!

.

ah here *hands over iphone that i produced literally from no where* I'll play around with the fishies while you talk to Spain...*goes over to shallow spot on a sandbar* (lol you know i followed you and your wolfieness to the ocean right? XD)

*stares down intently into water* dammmit, wet paws! oh well, worth it XD *swipes paw down into water* OH SCHIEBE! *misses fish and tumbles headfirst into ocean water*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (CAKE! *noms cake and gets covered in frosting* ^-^ Grazie~)

*takes phone and stares at it in confusion, then starts flipping through the apps* Do I want to know who's phone this is? Oh Hey! FRUIT NINJA! XD *suddey hears a splash

and looks up dropping the phone* Kitty? Kitty-San?! Oh dear! *jumps up and runs to the water* Don't worry Kitty-San! I'll save you! *jumps in after you* Banzi!

(And yes, I did read the "shallow spot on a sandbar bit XD)

.

.

**Me:** *head breaks surface of the water* schiebe! der'mo! meirda! chert poberi! *flicks ears angrily* *attempts to paddle around* i suck at swimming...

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *'swims' over to you and grabs your scruff and drags you back to the sand* err gut yuf!

**Me**: ah, spasibo...*gets to pass and shakes myself* haha i look pathetic now dont i? XD i dont think i'll be fishing anytime soon...oh yeah, and that's my phone! ^.^ i tend to have this weird ability to pull it out of thin air

.

(feet not pass...lol this is what happens when you watch tv and do fanfiction at the same time)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (So'kay, my friend is making me watch something called Dr Tran... It's strange...)

*Spits out a fur ball, then shakes off sending water Everywhere* Your phone? You own an android?! Bloody hell! *walks back to where I dropped it and pins my ears back* oops... Welp, I got it sandy...

.

.

**Me**: iphone XD and dont worry, i has an awesome case on it that protects it! *flicks sand from my pelt with delicate paw strokes* *eye twitches* can we just like magically time skip so i don't have to get wet again?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** Hmm... The only two who have magic I know of are Arthur and Oliver, if you'd like I could ask them? *brushes off the phone and starts looking through the contacts* You do have Spain's number right?

.

.

**Me**: *flicks ear* course i do...he's my contact for España-cat. *day dreams about Spains cat* course we can always use the power of words like; Hey look we're in Spain! XD

(lol im holding like 4 conversations at once...)

(and 'Merica [the git] started doing the same thing Prussia did. hijacking my PM's.)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Feels the word spin around us, an blinks, then looks around and drops the phone again, eyes going wide* Wha-huh?! What? Where? HUH?!

*the beach had disappeared and in its place were rolling hills of wild flowers and farmland and in the distance one could see a little terracotta village nestled

between a fold in the land* *my jaw drops and my ears pin back as I stare at Kitty in disbelief* How did you DO that! Teleportation magic like that, with no

circle or potions or chanting is just! I mean how? Wha? *find myself at a loss of words*

.

(The power of words baby! Baffling minds since the dawn of the century XD)

.

((And he did what?! Do you want me to ask Liv (Oliver) to send him a 'gift basket' of his 'special' cupcakes? If I ask nicely he probably will~))

.

.

**Me**: dude, I'm just awesome like that ;-) you'd be amazed at all the awesome things kitty can do...IS SO PRETTY! *squeals like Italy* *curls tail up and roars like a lion* wait a second, I'm not a lion...awkward~...

((well if you want to, by all means go ahead XD but the person he's talking to said it's ok...so as long as Amerika doesn't do anything stupid..lol)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ((Well, as long as he behaves himself... But I do have those cupcakes standing by~ and they worked soo well on dear Prussia too~))

*stares at you in awe* You... Are one awesome cat... *wags tail*

?: "Hey! You there! What the hell are you doing?!"

(Surprise guest! Who could it be? Lol, bet you can guess~)

* * *

Betcha can't guess! XD No Kay, you can't guess because you already know! *scolds you* Well I honestly guessed Santa...XD

.

Cliffhanger! XD You want more? Two things need to happen.

1) Ask for it ;-) simple enough

2) be patient...RP's take time (now this one's a bit harder)

Until next time! Make pasta, not war! XD


	4. Twas an interesting conversation

Disclaimer: - (Hell with this, I don't own Hetalia! XD)

.

Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated this...but rp's go slowly! It's all about the improvisation ;-) Kay may or may not be moving out of

internet connection, it's kinda hard tuh tell at the present moment and stuffs. Get this...haha...instead of potato, it's tomato! Tomato tomato tomato

tomato~. If you get the connection, you're officially awesome in my book! Well, here's the next chappie for The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie!

* * *

**Kay-Mentrae:** ((Well, as long as he behaves himself... But I do have those cupcakes standing by~ and they worked soo well on dear Prussia too~))

*stares at you in awe* You... Are one awesome cat... *wags tail*

?: "Hey! You there! What the hell are you doing?!"

(Surprise guest! Who could it be? Lol, bet you can guess~)

.

.

**Me:** (Santa! XD)

Why tha-...who is dat? *stares up at stranger in awe* hello i dont know you so dont be a dick and we can be friends ok? ok! first things first the cat knows

all, sees all, and says all. the world literally revolves around me is the second thing you need to- (insert slap here XD)

(my dear Kay, that is how a cat greets every person they meet that they dont know XD)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:**

(Dude! Did you just slap yourself?! And yep! Gotta love that feline hospitality XD)

?: *the person glares towards us from under the large sunhat he was wearing his body going rigid at your kitty insults, then lets out a softly growled "Chigi!"

And storms towards us* Che diavolo?! What are you animals doing here! We don't feed strays Dammit! Shoo! Go away! *he waves his hands at us in a

shooing motion trying to chase us off*

Me: *frowns* Hey... Wait a minute! I know that accent! *starts to wag my tail*

(Technically not Spain, but you asked for me to do someone, so here's a fun guy~)

.  
(And Spain is still gonna show up, no worries XD)

.

(Interruption, not insults! Mothertrucken auto correct!)

.

.

**Me:** *growls* dammit tail, don't slap me! *spins around and tries to bite my tail in order to punish it* mrrrrrr! *snags tail* OWN! Hahahahahahaha! *looks up at person again* um, this is private business

(or introduction instead of interruption? XD and its not Santa? *watches dreams fly out window* lol)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** ?: *stares at you dumbfounded* The heck?! I said SHOO! Don't make me get that damn broom dammit! We can't have animals here! You'll

ruin the damn tomato crops!

Me: *jumps up tail wagging faster* it's a bit off-season for tomatoes right now isn't it mi tomato bastard? *tilts head grinning*

?: ...what? Who the hell are you calling bastard you- *pauses and suddenly his jaw drops* Oh Fuck! IT'S YOU!

.

(And no... It's not Santa... Or we better hope its not! -god forbid- but we can go bug Finny later if you'd like~ an have you guessed who it is yet? XD) ((and

please excuse the language! You know how he is XD))

.

.

**Me:** (lol, doesn't ur thing filter curse words? cuz it does for mine...sigh...oh ya i know exactly who it is XD i was just being a duck)

Wait, tomatoes? I wanna tomato! I wanna tomato! *does tomato dance while leaping up and down happily* i love love love love love love love love tomatoes!

Bon appetito tomato! hahahahahaha i love Tomatoes!

(Me: *face-palm* dude, obsessive much? i mean i'm obsessed with chocolate, but even i dont spastically jump up and down whenever i see-, CHOCOLATE OMG!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (WAIT?! DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE?! OMG CHOCOLATE! XD)  
(And you can turn the filter off, it's in the account settings XD)

*wags tail in amusement* Ello Romano love~ good to see you again Si?

Romano: *takes a cautious step back* Merda! You're that damn Potato bastards dog! What the hell are you doing here! *takes off his hat to chuck it at me,

but gets distracted by the cat yelling about tomatoes* w-wait... You really like tomatoes that much?

.

.

**Me:** ((XD i just had a spongebob moment...and let's see if this works. Testing: Shit!)

I love love love tomatoes! They so amazingly tasty and red and nummy! *purrs and intertwines myself around Romano's legs* Do you like tomatoes cuz i like tomatoes! ^.^ Nomnomnomnom! *nearly collapses from getting so worked up*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:**

Romano: Uhh... *turns tomato red and bends down scooping Kitty up, me staring at her intently, his cheeks puffing out slightly in a pout* Dammit! Don't do

that! How the hell can I hate something that's being so damn cute! Dammit! Here! *reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large perfect red tomato and

hands it to Kitty-San* I-if you like them so much then have one! Just! Just stop making that face okay! Che palle!

Me: *watches in awe* -Wow! Way to go Kitty-San! He even gave you a tomato! Dude! I think he might like you!- *wags tail and grins*

.

(Oh! And scusa my Italiano, its mostly self taught and made of what few words and phrases my family still uses XD so I'm pretty sure most of its in the wrong context... Kinda pietoso... Sorry bout that Xp I just hope Roma won't kill me for butchering his language!)

.

.

**Me:** ((hmmm, i promise i wont tell him XD dont worry, i suck at Italian too...i can only understand a few words cuz of my basic training in the awesome (yet very hard) language of Español! bozhe moy, spanish is difficult for me for some awkward reason... -.-))

-If he likes me, then my dreams have been fulfilled! XD- *takes tomato gently from Romano and nibbles it contently* oh nummy! grazie Romano! Spasibo!

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**:

Romano: *watches kitty nom the tomato and turns red again hugging her slightly* d-di niente.. You really do like

them, don't you? *chews on his lip thinking, then suddenly humphs shifting slightly in his feet* Dio mio, Fine! You can stay! But you- *points angrily towards

me being carful to not drop the cat* You have to leave! Non ho intenzione di avere il vostro Potato-Bastardness strofinare sui miei pomodori!

.

Me: WHAT?! But why? I don't even live with Germany anymore, and I thought you liked me!

.

Romano: Hell no! You totally side with my damn fratello on everything! And whenever you here that damn Tomato-Bastard get all stupid! Or at least more stupid then normal, but you have to leave! So go away!

(Ahh~ gotta love dear Roma's tsudere-ness XD he's so fun to mess with ^-^)

.

.

**Me:** *looks up from Tomato noming* -sorry dude...maybe you can get your revenge by doing the same thing we did to America, to Roma-san? I can aid you

a bit but I don't want to get on Romano's bad side- *purrs* You're so nice, Roma! *rubs head against his shoulder and then continues to nom tomato*

(aw hell, I'll bring Spain in myself XD next time!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (Actually, I was gonna bring him in now, but if you wanna Rp him, it's fine ^-^)

*whimpers* -but he liked me last time I was here! What the heck changed? Why would Spain make him hate me?!- Romano? But why?

Romano: because whenever you hear Spain-

Spain: OH ROMA~ MY LITTLE TOMATO? WHERE ARE YOU~

Romano: Shit! *almost drops the cat as he grabs his sun hat and waves it wildly at me* Dammit! Leave! Go away quick! Look! I-I don't hate you! Just leave quickly before he-

(If you'd like, you may now take over Spain XD and if you want to know why Romano doesn't like me around Spain, just ask! Or I could just keep writing for him if you'd like :D)

.

.

**Me:** (you know what, lol go ahead! you're the one who knows how it turns out XD)

Mrrrrroooow! *clutches Romano's shirt tightly in effort to stay up in his arms, but watches the rest of the tomato fall to the ground* *stares down in awe*

T-Tomato? *sniff* It was a brave soul and it's life was so short! *cries into Romano's arms over the loss of her tomato* *then looks up as she hears Spain's

voice* Spain? SPAIN!

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:**

Spain: Romano! There you are~ mi tomate pequeño, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! *walks up grinning* You weren't in the

field so I got worried and then- es que un gato!?

.

Romano: ...shit...

.

.

**Me:** Si! Estoy un gato! Y me gusta tomates! *smiles brightly* Hola Spain! Remember me? I'm the one who likes to hang out with España-cat! *jumps down

out of Romano's arms and pads up to Spain*

.

(time for side plot with Turkey XD)

Turkey: Hello? Anyone? Is anyone there? Good god! Anyone!? *looks around cellar* Where the hell am I?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae: **

Spain: Serebro! Mi amigo felino! ¿Cómo estás? *laughs as he bends down to pick kitty up* And it is good to see you still like my tomatoes~ España-Cat has

missed you, you should visit more often Si? *smiles brightly as he scratches kitty behind the ears*

.

Romano: *puffs up his cheeks and crosses his arms pouting*

.

Me: *peeks around Romano's legs to stare at Spain*

(side plot with turkey? Oh mio Dio~ He's locked in a celler! wonder whats going on?)  
((...I hope someone's not going to try and eat him...))

.

.

**Me:** oh si~! Me gusta visitando! *purrs* mmmmmm right there! yeeeesh! la vida la vida! i has it!

.  
Turkey: *looks up into the light from the doorframe*

?: You want your food now?

Turkey: Yes. Who are you?

?: All in due time my awesome friend.

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**:

Spain: Aww~ you are soo cute! *grins and continues to scratch, moving to under her chin*

Me: ... *looks up at Romano pouting, then meets his eyes and tilts my head towards Spain. Romano blinks, then turns scarlet and mouths "hell no!" And

"Don't you dare!" And she grins up at him amusedly, then glances back at Spain and clears my throat*

*switches to Romano's voice and hides back behind his legs*

E-españa? Is... Is it cuter then me?

.

Spain: Eh? *freezes mid scratch and stares over at Romano and Romano's face turn a whole new red colour*

.

Romano: N-no! That wasn't me! I-

.

Me: *still speaking in Romano's voice* Me gustaría poder estar en el lugar del gato!

.

Spain: *Spain's grin falls and he looks confused* You, what? Really?

.

Romano: *stutters incomprehensibly*

.

Me: Hell yes! Dammit!

(XD lets let kitty get a word in shall we? And Turkey?! O.O it official, you've lost me...)

.

.

**Me:** *stifles snickering and continues purring* You really want to be in my place, Roma? I'll trade places for another tomato! *grins* ooh, pretty red color!

*refering to Romano's face*

.  
Turkey: This. Is. Infuriating. Let me out! I'll give you chocolate!

?: *pauses for a moment and looks back* Wait did you say chocolate?

(XD I'm a natural at losing people! it's a skill i perfected a few years back!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:**

Romano: *his mouth falls open and he stares at Spain*

.

Me: *holding back my own laughing as I continue* I-I... Si! Dammit! Pay more attention to me for once you Damn tomato bastard! I-

.

Romano: *seems to remember himself and suddenly spins around and grabs Wolfie by her scruff cutting her off* D-dammit! Ho detto non avete il coraggio!

W-why don't you ever listen to me?! Io- *suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind* CHE?!

.

Spain: Roma~ No te enojes! I'll pay attention to you! Aye! ¿Por qué eres tan lindo! *Spain gushed as he snuggles him*

.

Romano: ¿Q-que?! D-dammit! D-don't just h-hug me like that!

.

Me: *snickers and walks back over to where Spain had set Kitty down with a bunch of Tomatos* Well, that went well didn't it~ *grins*

(And Turkey noo! ..wait, did you say chocolate?! *drools*)

.

.

**Me**: *closes eyes in delight* -that was beautiful!- Tomato, tomato, tomato, tomato...*paws at pretty tomatoes on ground* Oh num num num num! Soooo, I'm bored...let's go torture Italy now. ^.^ *gathers tomatoes and stuffs them into an unknown void* Andiamo?

~*~  
?: Did you seriously say chocolate?

Turkey: Um, y-yes I said Chocolate.

?: Chocolate?

Turkey: Again, yes, I said chocolate...why?

?: CHOCOLATE!

Turkey: Are you-

?: No you don't know me, not yet at least! Woot, chocolate! *runs out of cellar excitedly*

(I will reveal all to you the day before Thanksgiving, and the full plot to everyone ON Thanksgiving XD)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (Dun dun dunnnn! XD Sponge Bob reference!)

((Oops, didn't mean to hit send XD))

Me: Si! Diamo~ we should give those two some cuddle time!

Romano: YOU DAMN SPANISH BASTARD LET GO OF ME!

Spain: Roma! You're just too cute! Te Amo~

Me: *grins at them and chuckles* ahh Spamano~ XD and hey! We're in Spain, which means getting to Italy shouldn't be hard at all! We just have to cross...

Over... *my grin falls and my ears pin back* Oh dear...

.

.

**Me:** *perks ears up as I remember* oh der'mo...France, da? *face hits the ground* ok how does this sound (voice muffled cuz head still against ground), I'll distract France and you make a run for Italy, kay? unless...unless you wanna torture France before Italy?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *my ears perk up as a huge grin splits my face* Torture France you say? Ooo~ frog hunting! *wags tail* Oh let's!

.

.

**Me:** sweetness! ok first thing's first...who's Franceypants scared of? I know he's terrified of Russia, he's, um, also terrified of Germany's dog *gives you a grin* you thinking what I'm thinking?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Grins in return* Oh indeed~ To France then! Away! XD

.

.

**Me:** (uses power of words again XD)  
(insert awesome announcer voice here!)"As the duo padded across the large land mass, they came across a certain Frenchman who was hanging out in a

flower patch staring up at the sky dreamlike..."

*pads up through the grass with my belly flattened to the ground all stalkeresque like* *switches to Russia's voice*

Good "boy"! Now go get France! ^.^ Hey France~, I have a little surprise for you!

France: *looks up* Huh?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae: ***Grins, then suddenly puffs up my fur and charges at France foaming at the mouth and snarling like the hounds of hell*

.

.

**Me:** -OMG thats the perfect face!- *snickers then slaps tail over y mouth to keep quiet*

France: Merde! D-Dog! It's Germany's dog! *jumps up and starts running*

-hmm, this was too easy...- O.O *watches France come back and then gets tripped over* dickhead! *hisses angrily*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *skids to a halt and shakes off the foam, then grins at the France/Kitty pile* Oops~ sorry about that,

you okay kitty? Here! Let me help! *opens jaws and chomps onto France's ass sticking up in the air and pulls

backwards*

.

.

**Me:**

France: Non! Non! Release me foul doggy! *squirming*

Me: *spits angrily* I vill hunt you down und kill you, France!

France: G-Germany?

Me: Nein! *growls* *stands up and reveals myself* Trip over me one more time and I will claw your dick off!

France: O.O a cat? *starts laughing*

Me: Hold me back Wolfie! *is about to launch myself at the annoying Frenchman*

* * *

*stands up and takes a bow* Thank you. Thank you. We'll be here till Thursday! Actually we'll be here all the time XD But if you get that reference

too...you'd be awesomer than Prussia! So yeah, cliff-hanger! Hahaha! Feel free to kick my ass, but it's so much fun! You'll be BEGGING for more XD

.

Also, please forgive us if we either misspell something or say something wrong in another language...and DO correct us too! ^.^ Kay and I are always in the

mood to learn!

.

Another thing to add: If you can guess the mystery person who's holding Turkey, you get a cookie! And if you can (by some strange phenomenon called

reading my mind) figure out why they're doing it, then I will personally send you a letter in the mail! ;-D Good luck!


	5. Italia and two crazy peoples

Disclaimer: Neither Kay-Mentrae nor I own Hetalia! (or Cleverbot XD…totally randomness)

.

Hola! Privet! Hallo! Ciao! Bonjour! *takes deep breath* Sorry, that's all I know at the present moment…oh yeah! Hello and "wassup my peoples?" (American English; can't

get enough of it XD). So I grabbed ahold of a computer at school and decided to bring out the next chapter of The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie! Can I get a hell yeah?

*cups hands to ear to listen for the hollers*

* * *

**Kay-Mentrae:** *Lets go of Francy-Pant's backside and stands between France and Kitty-San* Woah woah woah! hold up, and Frog, shut it before I bite you again! *growls at him menacingly, then turns towards Kitty* Hey, you alright?

.

.

**Sere-san:** France: *stunned into silence* (thinking: the dog can talk? and the cat?)

Me: grrr...damn France. Look where you step next time, frog! *licks chest to calm self down* I feels very undignified right now cause a frenchman stepped on my freaking tail *somehow manages to say with a straight face*

France: hey, I never saw you there! so don't- *watches me hold up a claw in warning*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *Grins maliciously at France* Ooo~ Better watch it Frenchy, you don't want to make the cat angry, you wouldn't like her when she's angry~ *Snickers*

.

.

**Sere-san:** (nope XD not one bit)

Me: frenchy person, i recommend you evacuate the vicinity within the next ten seconds or face imminent threat of a claw in your face and a paw up your ass

France: But I-

Me: ten

France: Will you just-

Me: nine

France: shut u-

Me: eight

France: just let me get a damn w-

Me: seven

France: oh gee, so very d-

Me: six, and don't even think about finishing that statement

France: Oh yeah? Make-

Me: five

France: *starts cursing me out in French*

Me: four

France: *gets up* Fine! you know what? I never really-

Me: three, two, one! time's up! *leaps to paws threateningly*

France: *pulls an Italy and retreats at the speed of light*

Me: awesome ^.^ I'll admit, that was kind of fun...granted I didn't really like getting stepped on

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: XD don't blame ya *curls my tail around my paws in sympathy* But you have to admit, the look on Frances face was priceless! Wish I could have gotten a pic to send to Arthur!

.

.

**Sere-san:** *purrs in amusement* true dat! a pic woulda been priceless! XD *gets to paws* okay i THINK I'm halfway sane now. i recommend moving on now before the INsanity comes back...*laughs* O.O oh crap it's coming back...wait here! I'll be right back! *runs off to find France*

France: dammit kitty! stop following me!

Me: hehehehe

France: what are you doing? non, that does not belong there!

Me: kiss my arse, France and talk to the paw

France: why must you sound like Britain while you do this? *shrieks all girly like*

Me: Because that's just how i roll...bye bye! *pads back to you* so where were we?

France: *both literally and figuratively scarred for life* (XD whoopsie!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (You have no idea how much that amuses me XD)

I believe we were off to see little italia? *tilts head with an amused smirk* of course, if you'd like to bug dear big brother France some more, I'm all up for it~ *grins evilly*

.

.

**Sere-san:** (^.^ glad I could make your day!)

Nah, I think I'm good with France *thinks about how she left him curled up on the ground asking for Joan to come back and help him* let's just have some fun with Ita-chan now!

*speeds over to Italy, dragging you by your paws*

phew! we made it...finalmente...*licks paws and flicks them over ears in a dignified manner* *gets to paws and starts walking through the streets of Italy in search of the hyper country* hehehe, so what should we do when we find Italy? I was thinking a tag team of Germany and Prussia, or do you have any ideas? maybe Britain makes a comeback? XD *dodges a hand reaching down to pet me*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *Follows her head down in thought* Well... He is terrified of Arthur, though neither of us have ever found out why... Maybe we could- *Bumps into Kitty as she jumps back* Wha-huh? *Looks up*

.

.

**Sere-san:** *gives an irritated growl* Italians are very handsy...ignore the hands XD so what were you gonna...*follows your eyes* -oh shhhhit-

?: Oh kitty kitty kitty! *picks me up*

-oh good god this isn't working out at all!-

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *Grins happily wagging her tail* Oh lookie lookie! I think you made a new friend~

.

.

**Sere-san:** I think i did *can't help but purr as the guy strokes behind my ears*

?: oh even better, a talking kitty! hoohoohoo! oh and a cute doggy too! *bends down to pet the doggy*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** Ooh~ *leans closer wagging my tail* Ahh... I love the Italians~ their such nice people!

.

.

**Sere-san:**

Italy: Hi, I'm Italy! So what's your name kitty?

Me: I-I'm Serebro...-we failed in our assignment, let's do Romano instead-

Italy: And you, puppy?

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *glances up and instantly recognizes the carefree grin and hair curl* I-Italy? Feliciano? Ah! *Suddenly she jumps on him knocking him down and covering his face in doggy kisses* Italy! Mio dio! Is that you?! I haven't seen you since the last big War! How have you been! Have you been eating enough?! Ah! It's just so good to see you again!

((XD ah enthusiastic much~ please note Wolfie's back story here, she first belonged to Holy Rome and then lived with little Italy, but couldn't talk then. Later during WWI she saved Germany's life and led him to Italy in that tomato box of his. Then During WWII she lived with them both again, trying to support them through the insanity that was that time... Long story short, Wolfie or Lupin as Italy knows her is a long lost friend))

.

.

**Sere-san:** (oooh es interestante! XD i THINK i spelled that right...lovely background story!)

Italy: *resumes petting of Wolfie* Lupin? Hey Lupin! I never knew you could talk! So~ cool! ^.^ It's so great to see you again! Mio amico! *gets covered in dog kisses* (did i say that right?)

Me:*feels very~ left out* I'm fairly certain that the cat is the center of the world...*grumbles*

Italy: Aw~ kitty, you're important too! *reaches out to pet me but gets interrupted as Wolfie continues to lick him*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** it's Good to see you too Ita-chan! And England used his magic on me so that I can speak! Dis is wunderbar! Ho così tante cose che potrei dirvi! And Germany! Wie ist er? Is Prussia still with him? Ah mo Dhia, tá sé curtha i bhfad ró-fhada ó shin tá mé le feiceáil libh go léir! *snuggles his chest her tail wagging a mile a minute*

.

((XD sorry Kitty, not purposefully ignoring you, I give you permission to bite me if it annoys You to badly~ and also, Lupin tends to randomly switch languages when she get over excited, so sorry for the confusion! She's switching from German, to Italian, then back to German , then to old Gallic speech... ^-^ and yes, you did get that right earlier XD))

.

((And Ve Grazie~ I plan on someday actually posting her story on here, if I ever sit down and write it of course XD))

.

.

**Sere-san:** (I would totally read it! and *epic fist pump* my third yr of Spanish is finally paying off! now i can understand italian better! XD)

Italy: Si! Si! hahaha! Prussia's still living with Germany! course he's in another part of the house, but i still see him! ^.^ (the only thing he didn't understand was the Gallic XD) So why are you here? Just curious!

Me: O.o Wolfie? Did you just-, was that-, i could have sworn i just-, dios mio! Estoy viviendo en una pesadilla! *runs around the two of them, make a blurry circle shape* Mir podkhodit k kontsu! Mir podkhodit k kontsu! **_(random translation: I'm living in a nightmare! ….. The world is ending! The world is ending!)_**

Italy: *watches me* Lupin, i think the kitty's broken

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** *Stares at Kitty dumbfounded* W-wait, What? Kitty! Kitty, slow down! *she gets off of Italy and tries to stop Kitty, but just manages to make herself dizzy and almost falls over* KITTY! Calm Down! My Russian is a Little Rusty, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! Plus you're making me sick to my stomach and im sure none of us Wants DOG BARF on them! So calm down!

((Okay truth time! I have next to no idea what you said at the end there, The italian i got, but since my uncle took back his ipod, i've been stuck using a 3ds which has a weird as heck format and no translator.. So Wolfie's not kidding bout not understanding you XD)) (also, Hooray useful spanish! but be careful, for some reason Spain uses a lot of the same words, but withdiffrent meanings, so It can get really confusing at times XD hence Romano's complaints about the words being 'stupid wrong')

.

.

**Sere-san:** ( it said "The world is ending! The world is ending!" in russian of course ^.^)

Me: *stops running and gets really dizzy, then collapses on my side in exhaustion* s-s-sorry...

Italy: Hey, why don't you guys stay at my place and relax? *pets exhausted kitty*

Me: Brilliant idea *pants with tongue out* can we, Wolfie? *closes eyes* *mutters*never again...

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** Ah Of course! *Tilts head* I don't see why we can't, and if Ita-chan's up for it I don't see why not...

((by the way, not sure if it shows, but Wolfie is very concerened for Kitty at the moment XD))

.

.

**Sere-san:** ((yeah i noticed ;-D however kitty doesn't notice cuz shes too busy trying not to throw up and to stop the world from spinning))

Italy: Ve~! Bona! I'd love to show you my house!

Me: um...*still panting but world has stopped spinning* can you carry me Ita?

Italy: Ok! *picks me up* Andiamo!

(random time jump cuz im sooooo lazy XD)

Italy: *puts me down on a couch* you rest here, ok? I'll go and make us some pasta! *skips off to the kitchen*

Me: ahhhh...grazie. Wolfie? You seem awfully quiet.

*pots bang in the kitchen and an "ouch!" is heard*

Me: Ita-chan! *tries to hop to feet but fails*

Italy: Veh~, I'm alright...the pots are being big meanies today though. one fell off and hit me on the head.

(I just had a flashback moment to the time a pot randomly fell out of the sky and landed square on italy's head...epic rofl's happened the first time i saw that!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (XDXD I remember! The manga had an explanation for that... but I can't remember what it was X3) **_(random side note, does anyone know? Anyone)_**

Wolfie: *Chuckles lying down on the rug* Ita-chan always did have bad Luck with pots and pans... Ah, But Kitty? Are you doing alright? What was up with that random spazz attack earlier? *Tilts head in confusion*

((When all else fails ASK OutRight XD and Poor Ita... Those big mean pasta pots XD))

.

.

**Sere-san:** (damn pot-bastards...O.O i just realized that sounded REALLY weird...btw u must find out! ive only read the first three mangas...and i love dem!)

*face heats up* i may not look like it, but im a pretty old kitteh. *kneads couch nervously* im as old as Rossiya...*looks down* yeah~...anywho i seem to recall a certain

Holy Roman Empire having a doggie and such, and an Italian too...*flicks tail towards kitchen* and i guess dat u kinda freaked me out a bit when you started speaking in SO

many different languages at once, it made mein kitty head want to explodes X3 so the whole "living in a nightmare", "the world is ending" (watches you get that "oh, so thats

what it meant!" look) stuff, that's my default reaction to anything that wants to freak me out...hehehe i know, its weird, da? it keeps my head from exploding...not literally of

course! XD

.

(haha so i took this weird little job test today on careercruiser...a website...and it said one really good idea for a job for me is a Comedian. and i was all like "aw hell no, im

not funny as shiz! i cant THINK about making someone laugh, it just happens!" thankfully other great choices were Musician, music teacher, ESL (english as a second

language), foreign language instructor...etc. other than comedian, i think the site hit me spot on!)

.

((oh yesh...and give it up for day three of a moderately empty house! woot! do you know wut happens when i have no one but a cat to audibly/verbally talk to? iz goes

insane! mwahahaha! XD oh wait im already crazy...drat. i think im gonna go out tomorrow with my friends to something that we've been planning for like, a month now. ill

suppose ill tell u more on the other post when i wakes up...i gots 4 hours of sleep last night after reading fanfics for 4 hrs straight))

.

.

**Kay-mentrae:** (Dem Pots XD, I read it online as part of the mini-series for the manga! Also, the whole episode with Germany's *cough* car *coughcough* was started

because Poland was showing Italy his Amazeing new escape device! Course italy got all excited and ran off right before Polond launched himself and ended up in one of a

very unhappy Spainyerds tree... poor Spain, he had to rescue Italy too XD)

Wolfie: R-really?! Y-you knew Holy Rome? *suddenly stands up* I- *Pauses and glances back towards the kitchen where Italy had started singing about drawing circles*

Ah... right... *pins her ears back and sits back down* Right, that was a long time ago... So Kitty, you're actually older than me? *Smiles* That's rather suprising! There's not

to many other animals I know of like us.*frowns* well, except for Gilbird and the Cat nations, but most of them run away when they see me. *shakes her head and laughs

softly* I've heard that there are supposed to be dog nations as well, but i've never met them if they do exist... Ah well, makes us kinda one of a kind doesn't it? *Grins*

And sorry about the multiple languages thing, I kinda do that when I get over excited... Sorry *grins sheepishly*

((XDXDXD Been there done dat! Nothing quite like a good couple of fan fictions to totally lose all track of time with~ And ESL teacher? Cool! I'm in training to be a Kindergarden Teacher! I'm going to plant little kids XD))  
((And you sound as if you think Crazy is a bad thing! Crazy is Awesome! just Ask Liv~ XD Have a nice nap dude, talk to ya later~))

.

.

**Sere-san**: (XD planting little kiddies! sounds like awesomeness!)

da, i suppose I am! ^.^ I knew of Holy Rome, saw him a few times when Russia and I went around trying to meet people. He was very, um, interesting if I may say so myself...*gets faraway look*

Italy: PASTA~! *walks out with bowl of pasta and three bowls* Fettuccini Alfredo! Hahaha! ^.^

Me: O.O yay for pasta!

Italy: *sets bowls in front of both of us and serves us pasta*

Me: nummy!

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** Wolfie: PASTA~ *Starts scarfing* Oh Ita, *chomp nom* Your Pasta is *chew nom nom swallow chomp* The Best! God it's nice to have good food again! *NOMNOMNOM!*

(gotta love italy's Pasta~ XD)

((and as a side note, the thought of Holy Rome meeting Russia sounds just too funny! I can just imaging the look on HR's Face! XD))

.

.

**Sere-san:** ((lol i think both of them would have their wtf faces on))

Me: *watches Wolfie eat* hungry much? *grins and digs into my own* O.O IS SOOOOO GOOD! *scarfs down food* (i think kitty just got why Wolfie was so enthusiastic XD)

Italy: Ve Grazie! ^.^ So glad you liked it! Can i keep you? You two are so ador-

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (XD yes.. yes they would... or maybe russia would pick him up and hug him (don't know why, maybe cause he looks like a sunflower? Wait…wasn't Russia still little way back then?)

(Ladies and Gentleman, Enjoy the Chaos that is about to ensue~)

Romano: *Suddenly slams open the front door and storms in looking thoroughly annoyed* VENNECIANO! You would not believe the bullshit I just got out of because of that

stupid damn dog of yours! Seriously! Ha totalmente provocato la Spagna, e ho finito per dover mettere su questo stupido vestito Babbo Natale per l'idiota da pitching una

forma! E CHE DIAVOLO!? *Points at Wolfie* HOW THE F^CK IS SHE HERE!? **_(random translation: He totally provoked Spain, and I ended up having to put on this _**

**_stupid Santa Claus outfit to keep the idiot from pitching a fit! AND WHAT THE HELL!?)_**

Wolfie: *Glances up from her pasta bowl slurping up a noodle* It's very rude to curse at someone when they're eating love~ *Grins, then goes back to scarfing her pasta*

((Okay... I know for a fact that what I said was Not how you'd say it right, BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH WORDS ARE WHICH! I have officially given up here~ But it

basically means what I wanted it too, so Running it through the translator should work ^-^ And Romano... XD)

.

.

**Sere-san:** (lol im surprised to say that i really didnt need a translator...a lot of the words were so similar to spanish that i kind of deciphered it myself one word at a time and then played a fun game of fill in the blanks XD)

Italy: Romano calm down! *hug therapy but gets shoved off by Romano* Wait, did you say Santa suit? Hehehe! *very amused laugh* That doesn't sound so bad!

Me: Per favore, Roma, I would appreciate if you didn't curse at my friend while she's enjoying the delicious pasta...at least wait till a bit later. Pull up a bowl and join the

pasta awesomeness! *slows down my eating a bit and savors the epic Italian pasta* mmmmmmmm, so~ creamy!

Italy: E magnifico! That sounds like a great idea! Join us, Romano! *twirls his fork around several strands of pasta and pops it happily into his mouth*

(oh yeah and Russia was so little and SO adorable back then! either way he still probably would have been like, "Cute sunflower!" *picks up and squeezes* XD now think

about the look Germany would have on his face...DONE! Hahaha! Hilariously priceless!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (Oh so Priceless! Poor Holy Rome! I am soo going to make Kay draw that! Not as your suprise, just that too~)

Romano: But! But She! *Stares down at the pasta* ...Dammit, Fine! Hand me a stupid bowl! *Holds out his hand grumpily*

Wolfie: *Grins at Kitty* -Italians and their food, am I right?-

((and actually, I improvised using spanish, so there ya go~ If Romano knew, he would soo kill me XD))

.

.

**Sere-san:** (Hmm, maybe I won't tell Romano, maybe I won't...XD just kidding i promise!)

Italy: *happily enjoying his pasta* veh, veh, veh, veh! (lol, his happy noise)

Kitty: *pushes bowl away and for some random reason decides to switch to Russia's voice* Well all like the pasta, da? hahaha!

Italy: *nervous laughter* please kitty, that frightens me...*whimper*

Kitty: O.O sorry...*switches to Prussia's voice* But the awesome me doesn't just like the voice of Russia! The awesome Prussia works just as well.

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (Grazie, I think he's already mad enough at me... though i'm not exactly sure why... -_-)

Romano: *Stares at Kitty like she just suddenly grew a second head* Che Diavolo?!

Wolfie: *Still scarfing* Kitty can do that too~ Isn't it awesome? *Pasues and grins, pasta sauce covering her muzzle*

Romano: ... Great, there's two of them now... *Looks grouchy as he takes another bite of pasta*

Wolfie: *suddenly switches to Spain's voice* Ah Roma, Don't be angry, Lo siento!

Romano: *Chokes on his bite*

.

.

**Sere-san:** (weird~...u think its about the whole Spain thing on cleverbot? i think someone said in the reviews that they were going to send the results to Roma.)

Italy: *pats Romano on the back* Smaller bites next time, si? ^.^

Kitty: Hehehe...yeah Roma. You seriously didn't expect that when you found out I could talk? *continues to talk like Prussia* Hallo España! You enjoying spending time with the two Italians? Kesese~!

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (hmm... well, he did see it, so maybe... I don't think he liked the poem XD)

Wolfie: *glances back up from her pasta and slurps up a noodle* Oh Si! *Still talking like Spain* I love spending time with these two! They are just so Cute, I can't get

enough of them!

Romano: *Glares death at me, as his cheeks taint red*

.

.

**Sere-san:** (yeah really, honestly I never thought that España had that dirty of a mind XD granted being the country of passion I shouldn't have been too surprised...)

Kitty: Ja, too cute! Kesese~! -I wonder how they'd react if we started talking like France and England? though we probably shouldn't cause Italy just seems too adorable to mess with!-

Italy: You think we're cute? Yay, grazie! Pasta all around! *goes back for seconds*

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (that, and both Prussia and France's influence on him XD You've no idea how much Romano complains about that fact alone! Poor Spain~)

Wolfie: Ah! Ita, Could I maybe get some more too? *Noses the now empty bowl towards him, then glances at kitty mischievously* -Picking on Feli is a no no, I won't have

him crying, he wouldn't stop for hours! But~ if it's all in good fun, Why not get him in on the joke?-

.

.

**Sere-san:** (*moment of silence and salutes Spain* We're behind ya dude...)

Kitty: O.O luv

Italy: Love what? ^.^

Kitty: *whispers about plan in Italy's ear when Romano goes into the kitchen for seconds*

Italy: O.o Eh? E magnifico! *whispers* you really think that will work?

Kitty: Si ;-)

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (Go España! We always have tomatos as a back up plan!)

Wolfie: *Nods her head in agreement* *Lowers her voice to a whisper as well* And Ita, you can do That thing of yours! remember the thing you learned back in WWI?

Romano: *Stomps back in and glares at us all sitting so close, then sets down my bowl and hands Italy his* Here...

(Romano is~ Suspicious suspicious suspicious XD And Don't know Italy's thing! Just roll with it!) ((This ought to be amusing~))

.

.

**Sere-san:** (what, the box of tomato fairies? XD)

Italy: Oh yeah, that thing! (XD this sounds like a very~ familiar line..."We should do that thing!")

Kitty: Si~, e bona...*looks up at Romano* Oh, hola Romano!

Italy: Ciao, fratello! *gets handed bowl* Veh~, grazie!

.

(oh wait, the box of tomatoes fairy was WWI...*face-palm*)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (I did say WWI XD, but like I said, let roll with it! I wanna see what Ita can come up with!)

Romano: *Glares at Feliciano* What thing? What the Hell are you guys talking about now? It better not be something Fuckin stupid!

Wolfie: *Gladly pulls tne bowl closer and starts eating again, albeit a bit slower* Stupid? Us? No never~ -Glances at Kitty and flicks an ear smirking* -I'll follow your's and Feli's leads, Go Nuts! Romano needs a good messing with anyways!-

(XD That thing! are we going to start bon dancing then? XD XD Kidding kidding~)

.

.

**Sere-san:** (oh i thought it said WWII XD...)

Kitty: -Okay! Hmm, where to start...- Say Roma, do you remember that tomato cloud? *looks off into distance dramatically* good times...good times. anywho, so how was the party? (random is kitty's special ability)

Italy: Veh~...*noms pasta* I like tomatoes and pasta~! Oh you were talking about THAT cloud! ^.^ (just going along with it for now)

(lol get creative! XD)

.

.

**_(Please everyone, the following you are about to read is a guaranteed laugh if you weren't laughing earlier. If you aren't prepared, grab a pillow cuz you may or may not need it…this is your final warning XD)_**

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (RAnDomNEss attack!)

Wolfie: *Frowns looking totally serious* That cloud turned into a Unicorn and bit me in the arse... But the magic tomato rain tears were certainly worth ten times the potato money I got for them~ *Grins wagging my tail*

.

.

**Sere-san: **

Kitty: *somehow manages to keep straight face* I don't know, I could have sworn that the tomato rain tears were more important, for medical purposes of course. With the power of this tomato I will save you from death! *stands up dramatically* Call forth the unicorns! *raises paw in air*

Italy: *giggling minutely* Oh si, I'll go and got some potato money! I'm sure Germay won't mind at all. *stands up*

Kitty: Oh no you don't! *pads over to Romano and gently prods his face* The patient needs tomatoes stat or he won't make it! I think you should call a specialist, presenting...Doctor Serebro! Specializing in brain surgery, heart surgery, diagnosis, and official healer with tomatoes! Hahaha!

Itay: And her pretty assistant, Lupin! *flares his hands like Vanna White* *starts clapping*

(uh oh, I think this just turned into a sitcom of some sort...yeesh)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae: **

Romano: *Stares at us like we've all lost our minds* Wh-what?!

Wolfie: *Suddenly sits up rigid and salutes* Assistant Nurse Lupin reposting for duty! *looks at Kitty frowning worriedly* What is the damage Doctor? Is he going to make it?!

(XD oh boy)

.

((And btw, put reposting on purpose there XD fourth wall joke~))

.

.

**Sere-san: **

Kitty: The patient's name is Italy Romano. His current status; critical...suffering from tomatoitis, which is categorized as lack of tomato stimulus. Suggested course of action; 20 tomatoes from Spain's garden! *grin*

Italy: Si! And the box of tomatoes fairy will call Spain now! ^.^ *picks up phone* (XD audience in the background laughs and claps) Ciao Spain! Think you could come over with twenty of your tomatoes?

(XD so i guess tomatoes have magical healing properties, da?)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae: **

Romano: *Splutters and drops his Pasta (thankfully being italy's it's in a plastic bowl) and stands up looking pissed* CHIGI! The FUCK? Don't get that tomato BASTARD involved! I just got rid of that idiota!

Wolfie: *Gasps Dramatically* Dr. Serebro! The Patient's revolting! We're going to need more help, Nurse Italy! Call in the Macho Potato Back up!

Romano: WHAT?! Hell no! Don't you dare-

Wolfie: *Suddenly jumps on him knocking him down and pins him to the floor with her weight* HURRY WERE LOSING HIM!

Romano: GAHHH!

(Oh the magic healing powers of tomatoes~ Gotta love that lycopene and flamain XD) ((and I have no clue at all if that ish how you spell those! Woot!))

.

.

Sere-san: 

Italy: Oh bona, Spain! Grazie for coming on such short notice! (Spain: No problema, hermanito! Anything for mi little tomate!)

Kitty: *starts summoning macho potato eater* potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato

(XD do you recall? lol only the people that read my Cleverbot conversation story would understand! ^.^ magik tomatoes! woot!)

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae: **

Wolfie: *Suddenly flips Romano's pasta Bowl out of his hands and starts drawing a large magic circle on the wooden floor* Keep Chanting Kitty! *Says in a Glory Glory Hallelujah tone of voice*

Romano: Dammit! I was eating that! Plus You're wasting good pasta! And Get the Hell Off of me DAMMIT!

Wolfie: *Wiggles on his chest and Grins* Nope~ *Suddenly The circle starts glowing an eerie red color* Ah! Mein Gott! It's Working! Muhahahahaha! Chant Kitty! Chant~

(And yes, it's actually a running joke in my household now! XD And Magic indeed ¬ω¬)

.

.

**Sere-san:** ((i has sumthin interesting in mind...u just gave me the best opportunity EVER!))

Kitty: potato potato potato pota-, omg there he is!

*silver hair pokes out of the floor, and then a second head right next to it*

1?: You kol'ed?

2?: Damn you to hölle! I will kick your unawesome arsch!

Italy: Oh my~...O.O

Spain: Tomato delivery!

((see lol, told you that u gave me the purrfect set-up! XD))

.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** (oh indeed~ XD now, Five four three two...)

Romano: *Stares wide eyed at the two people sticking through the floor and suddenly Screams (Not like a little girl of course) and lanches himself across the Room with a very confused Lupin in tow, then clings Himself to Spain* Ahhh! Protect me!

Wolfie: *Blinks, then glances up over Romano's shoulder at an equally confused Spaniard* Umm... Hola, So you brought the tomatos then? *Grins nonchalantly*

(Oh Romano~ XD, and now, que Thee awesomeness!)

.

.

**Sere-san:** (WOOT! warning: hold onto your pants XD...and of course~ Roma didn't scream like a girl, he just screamed like a girl who just broke a nail and lost her favourite purse...big difference! ;-D)

Spain: Qué?! I just came over to drop off tomatoes, not to be integrated into some creepy cult! O.o *looks down at Romano clutching him* though I admit i rather like the position i'm in! ^.^

Italy: *grabs box of tomatoes* Grazie Spain! hoohoohoo! We get to play doctor with the tomatoes now! Yay! *skips over to Kitty* Here you go, doctor, 20 tomatoes!

Kitty: Spasibo Ita, now it's time i used these powers for good! *heroically leaps through the air and lands on Romano's head* *says in hypnotic voice while waving tail in front of face* You will now release Spain~. You will now release Spain~. hmm, its not working...but this might! *extends a paw and taps Romano's curl*

(dundun DUN! X3)

* * *

What will happen next?! The world may never know…..for the next week or so XD


End file.
